Our First Time
by MinervaEvenstar
Summary: The first time Hatori and Shigure saw Ayame in a dress the snake had sewn, it seemed Hatori liked what he saw more than he was willing to admit. An amusing moment from the Trio's teenage years told from Shigure's perspective.


**Dsiclaimer:** I did not invent the characters of Fruits Basket and I am not making any money off of this, which means I unfortunately cannot afford any sauce for my rice balls.

 **Summary:** The first time Hatori and Shigure saw Ayame in a dress the snake had sewn, it seemed Hatori liked what he saw more than he was willing to admit. An amusing moment from the Trio's teenage years told from Shigure's perspective.

 **Genres:** Friendship, comedy, romance (preslash)

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Pairings:** None since the characters are young, but there are amusing implications that any combination of Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori might happen later.

 **Author's Note:** I leave exact ages unspecified because tis not particularly relevant to the story, but Ayame was probably sewing from a young age, hence I personally imagine the boys to be in their early adolescent years in this piece.

Our First Time…Seeing Ayame in a Dress

"Oh, gentlemen!" Ayame's voice echoes from the entryway of the house all the way up the stairs to the Sohma library, which Hatori and I were fortunate enough to get to ourselves today. Hatori is dedicatedly studying biology for his next exam and I am half-heartedly attempting an essay for my own course. My disinterest in the assignment cannot be helped; creating characters and worlds whilst writing fiction is much more stimulating for me than regurgitating facts.

"Oh, no," Hatori mutters, knowing our studies are about to be interrupted for an indefinite period of time.

"Oooh, Aya!" I exclaim, delighted both at my exuberant comrade's arrival and my serious cohort's lack of enthusiasm. "We're up here!"

The sound of prancing is heard on the steps and then in the hall until finally what glides into the library is a figure so dazzling it is as if the songs of sirens had been given a visage. The silky hair of long moonbeams, bright eyes of sunlight, creamy skin, and tall, slim body are a standard part of the package that is Ayame Sohma, but what the package is currently wrapped in is decided NOT the usual. He has blue daisies and cherry blossoms plaited into his hair, azure gloves that come up his forearms past his elbows, a sleeveless pink corset impeccably laced, a pleated teal skirt to mid-thigh in the front which tapers to ankle-length in the back, and coral high-heels with cerulean bows. We're both staring at him with eyes bulging to comic, cartoonish proportions. I'm almost certain my mouth is hanging open.

"I just finished sewing it last night. I never tried making female clothes before." Aya turns and poses his body in different ways to show us the full extent of his costume. "Well, what do you think? You're perfectly free to shower me with praise."

There is more gaping and blinking in stupefaction, but I recover myself and compliment the "vision of loveliness" on his "unsurpassed beauty, and skill with needles and fabrics" while twirling him around. We dance gracefully as I congratulate him until I try to dip him backwards and the two of us overbalance; we wind up in a giggling heap on the floor.

Hatori's eyes momentarily skim Ayame's long, pale legs, which are as smooth and shapely as any girl's (Trust me; I would know given how often I admire them.) as we lay there catching our breaths.

"It _is_ stunning, isn't it?" Ayame asks. He's clearly pleased with his work, but a tiny potion of his eyes aren't gleaming with pride. There is a little piece of our dear, bright Aya which seeks our approval. Well, more Harii's than mine, but that isn't the point. My friend needs praise and I gladly give it to him.

"Completely," I agree, smiling. "And you shine brighter than the moon wearing it, Aya. Sometimes, I wish I were a painter so I could capture your beauty for all of the world to enjoy."

"Oh, Shigure, stop it. Your romantic declarations will make me swoon like a captive princess." To put emphasis on his claim of becoming a damsel in distress, Ayame stands and spins – his platinum hair and pleated skirt swirling around him – until he stops and puts a hand to his forehead as if he feels faint.

"Then, I will be your prince and catch you," I announce, rushing to his side and slipping an arm around his waist. "Because, of course, I would be in the painting, too. That way, when we're dead a hundred years from now, a part of us will still be together." I place my hand on the side of his porcelain face and gaze into his golden eyes. "A permanent symbol of our eternal love."

"You have such a way with words, my love-"

"Will you two quit acting like idiots?" Hatori demands disdainfully, finally regaining his power of speech.

Ayame's beaming smile fades into confusion, as if he can't understand what he's done wrong. Of course, he hasn't done anything wrong; Hatori is just grumpy because he finds Aya attractive and isn't sure how to handle those feelings.

"He likes your outfit, too," I reassure Ayame before sending a knowing smirk in Hatori's direction. "Don't you, Harii?"

He crosses his arms and glares at us. "I think it's-"

"Yes?" asks Ayame, blinking his big, golden-green eyes hopefully at our stoic friend.

"…nice," Hatori finishes, making me snicker because I know that was not what he originally intended to say, but he couldn't bear to hurt Ayame's ego. At least not about this since it's one of the only things which motivates Ayame to work hard.

"I really am a creative genius, aren't I?" Ayame laughs delightedly and Hatori rolls his eyes as if he regrets not making a condescending comment. "Someday, my fashions will be known around the world. Everyone will want to wear an Ayame Original."

"Maybe you'll have a shop on every continent and get to travel between them," I suggest.

Before Ayame can respond Hatori interjects with a firm, "No."

"You don't think spreading my business is a good idea?" Ayame asks. I know he'll never revisit the idea of expanding beyond one establishment again if Hatori tells him he shouldn't.

"I think you travelling around the world alone is a bad idea," Hatori corrects.

"Why do you say that, Harii?" Ayame queries. "After all, even if I don't speak the language, I'll still be able to communicate because everyone speaks the language of romance."

It's obvious even from this side of the room that Hatori is gritting his teeth, and the apparent jealousy amuses me greatly. I'll definitely tease Harii about it later. "There wouldn't be anyone to keep you out of trouble."

I add cheerfully, "And Harii would miss you too much."

"Really?" Ayame gasps before promptly rushing to the dragon's side so he can clasp his hands fervently. "I can't blame you for wanting me around all of the time, Harii, but I want you to know there is absolutely no one on this earth who can replace you. You're so special to me that no one I meet will ever be able to transcend the admiration I have for you in matters of intelligence and…"

As Ayame continues to rattle off all of Harii's virtues, my studious friend sends me a glare that promises, 'I will get you back for this.'

The grin I send in return means: 'Looking forward to it.'

For fun in the meantime… "Aya?" I ask, interrupting his rant. "Didn't you tell us your costumes were to make fantasies come true?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Well, have you asked Harii if this one will help any of HIS fantasies?" I know I will suffer Hatori's vengeance for this later, but it is definitely worth it right now.

Ayame turns to regard Hatori seductively. "Is there anything I can do to fulfill your fantasies, Harii?"

The dragon isn't blushing, but he's perilously close.

I lean against the wall and smirk to myself, content to watch Ayame's theatrics and Hatori's discomfort until Hatori finds a way to extract himself from Ayame and seek revenge upon me.

He can do his worst; I'm not going to stop until I can make my two most beloved companions happy by getting them together. If I happen to glean entertainment from it as well, then that only makes it better.


End file.
